All Against Me
by FallNScrape
Summary: This story is about the new Zelda, Majoras Mask. (which I have mastered) anyway please review! I changed the names and the story line a bit but basically its the same. This is my first fan fic in parts so don't keep telling me to add on, I am!!! Did I men


All Against Me  
  
"Dan!" calls Hannah from a distance. "Hannah! Come back" calls out Dan. A soft melody is playing in the back round. Dan listens for a minute. He recognizes the tune. It is the Song of Heroes. "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" calls Dan. "Good bye Dan" whispers Hannah faintly. Then out of nowhere, a flash of pink and green light hits the ground in front of Dan. "What is this?" Dan says. Dan tries to run but the lights seem to engulf him. A loud buzzing noise rushes into his ears. Along with the light, Dan is blinded and can hardly hear. The buzzing keeps getting louder, and louder. At the next flash of light Dan blacks out. His body falls limply towards the ground but instead it plummets through the cool earth through brightly lit, rainbow tunnels.   
  
Slowly Dan comes back into consciousness. He realizes the he is laying in a vast forest. Dan sits up and examines himself. He jumps back in confusion. "What is this? Am I some kind of forest boy?" Dan asks himself. Surprisingly his voice is high and very childish. Suddenly a herd of brown mares run through the forest. A shriek of laughter, (sounds very evil) breaks through the forest. one small horse is knocked out of the herd and hits a tree with a loud "thump".   
  
Dan rushes over to the injured mare and cradles her head gently in his lap. The horse tugs away at first but Dan hums a tune and the horse immediately nuzzles close. "Liana?" says Dan. the horse faces Dan with an expectant look on her face."Who am I? I know the horses name yet I do not know my own?" Dan asks himself, puzzled.   
  
Dan studies himself closely for the first time. he notices that he is fully equipped with a sword and shield. the sword it encrusted with three stones, red, green, and blue gems. under his blue tunic Dan finds a silver ocarina. Dan fingers the fine instrument as if it isn't real.   
  
Suddenly a blow is delivered up side Dan's head. he stares blankly at the forest ceiling. two flashes of light zip by, one white and the other black. Dan slowly stands up and looks at the back of a small child. The kid turns around and laughed at his face. "And who might you be?" asks the kid. "I'm Dan and who are you, and why did you hit me on the head?" asked Dan angrily. "Hahahahahah, you think you are something special don't you? Well let me tell you something you are nothing, i have the mask now and no one will stop me! " screamed the kid. He aimed his long bony finger at Liana and a flash of light came out. "NOOO" Dan yelled.   
  
Liana was fine, actually she could stand up. "What did you do?" asked Dan. "This" called out the kid as he jumped on the Liana and began to gallop. Dan grabbed onto the saddle and held on tight. Liana quickly picked up speed and on a bend the kid turned and smashed me against a tree stump. i lost grip of the saddle and fell roughly to the ground. The kid rode off into a tunnel. I listened to the clippety, clop of the hooves until they faded totally away.  
  
Dan stood up and brushed of the dirt. before he knew what happened he sprinted off into the tunnel. Dan reached a room with tree stumps leading up to the door. Dan jumped hard and fast to reach the next stump. finally after the jumping and running Dan reached the exit.   
  
Dan entered the room with his guard up. he walked down the dimly light passage. The kid was sitting on an old chair made of an old tree. "So we meet again" the kid says. "where is Liana, and where am I?" asks Dan. "Your horse is gone and I have your precious ocarina" says the kid, raising the silver ocarina."Give me that" calls out Dan. "Hush, hush young boy. or you will be in trouble" said the kid snickering. "No, give it to me NOW" called Dan. The kid pointed his long finger at Dan. Dan felt himself shrinking. Dan let out a moan of pain.  
  
After his terrible transformation Dan looked at himself. he had grown eight tiny black legs, and a pair of translucent wings. angrily Dan got to his (eight) feet and ran towards the path of the kid. A tingling that sounded like "Hold on" came from above. "I'm your partner now bee brains, get used to it, I'll help you find your enemy, but only until you find him. I'm supposed to be on his side. any ways my name is Csore" said the white fairy.   
  
at first Dan was scared of his majestic companion but he soon got used to the nagging. After a long walk Dan and Csore came to a large metal door with an eye symbol on it. "Wait Dan" called out Csore. "what!" said Dan. "Don't go in there, you won't come back" said Csore. "That is where that kid went so I'm going in." said Dan. "No, no stop!" called out Csore, but it was too late. Dan pulled open the metal doors and was sucked through a swirling mist, never to be seen again.................... 


End file.
